Know Your Stars: Cartoon Edition
by Agents Of Elite Beat
Summary: Know Your Stars is now here torturing your favorite characters. Checkitout!No Profanity. New Season will start in a bit please wait! Jaan 17. 2008
1. Raven

Know Your STARS!

This is basically "know your stars" for cartoons.

Have a good time the first is Raven.

Oh Know your stars guys is all lines that don't have a name on them

Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars…

Raven: Okay Beast Boy quit it.

Raven, she pushed Terra into the volcano.

Raven: I did not she chose to do that.

Right…. You did it so you could have Beast Boy all to you self.

Raven: I DID NOT!

Raven, she stole from all the other Titans

Raven: I DIDN"T DO THAT!

( Random things such as a BB's Gameboy, Robin's Birdarang, Starfire's Assorted Jewelry, and Cyborg's Laptop fall out. )

GASP! Raven, I'm telling.

Raven: How did that stuff get there. I don't know where it came from! WAHHHHH!

Raven she's about to be arrested.

Raven: I'll get you!

Now you know Raven.

Raven: Now they DON'T

Chief Wiggum: There she is cuff her boys.

Raven: You will pay!

FIN!

Make suggestions for the next character to be done.

I'll write chapter 2 after 2 reviews


	2. Homer Simpson

Chapter 2- Homer Wars

This chapter is about Homer and yes it is still rated K but now with a plus for violence

(Homer enters the room)

Homer: Hey! I heard Chief Wiggum say something about donuts. Where are they

Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars

Homer: I'm a star Yahoo!

Homer Simpson, he wants to destroy all the donuts and beer.

Homer: I do not. I like donuts and beer.

Homer Simpson, he stole from Moe.

Homer: AHHH! How'd you know?

Moe: I'm gonna kill you Homer!

(Moe starts beating Homer with a club)

Homer: That hurt.

Homer Simpson, I gave Bart your car keys.

Homer: D'oh, why'd you do that?

Just to tick you off.

(We now see Bart driving Homer's 70's Sports Car)

Bart: I'm a joker, and I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker… Ahhhhh! Ay Curamba!

(Bart crashes into the wall of the Know Your Stars Studio)

Bart: Owww my skull!

Homer: Bart, get out that car!

Bart: Don't have a cow man!

Homer: Bart you stay right while I return my car!

Bart: Jeez, Louise!

Hehheheheeheh

Well I bet you can guess who be next see ya!


	3. Bart Simpson

Chapter 3 Bart Gets PWNED

Bart walks over into the light.

Bart: What the…

Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars

Bart: Hey it's that guy who gave me Homer's keys

Bart Simpson, he still wets his bed.

Bart: Eat my shorts!

Bart Simpson, he cheated on his History Test

Bart: Duh, everyone knows that.

Bart Simpson, he stole Homer's keys.

Bart: Bite me! You gave me those.

Bart Simpson… Hey quit mooning me!

Bart: Kiss my butt!

Bart Simpson, he stole the Keyblade.

Bart: I didn't do that!

Sora: So you're the Keyblade thief.

Bart: I didn't steal it!

Sora: It's in your pocket.

Bart: Oh… CRAP!

Now you know Bart Simpson!

Bart: They do not!

(Sora hits him with his fist and knocks him out)

Well Sora is next, sorry if this chapter sucked.


	4. Sora

Chapter 4- Sora for SSBB

Sora: Where am I?

Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars.

Sora: Who's there?

Sora, he picks his nose when no one is looking.

Sora: I do not!

Sora, he likes Kiari.

Sora: I don't (blushes)

Donald: It's okay Sora.

Goofy: Yeah everyone knows that.

Sora, he threw a rock at Goofy.

Sora: I did not it fell!

Right….. 

Sora, by beating up Bart your keyblade privlages has been revoked.

Sora: O RLY!

YA RLY!

Sora: NO WAI!

YA WAI!

Grim: Sorry man but you have to hand it over.

Sora: Ahhhhh! I want my mommy.

Hey Sora did I mention you're in SSBB

Sora: Really!

No I lied

Sora: You suck.

(Sora exits along with Donald and Goofy)

Great job Grim!

Grim: Yeah 10 bucks!

Aw man!

Snake: It's Showtime!

Wrong fic doofus!

And to Orange Sora of course we can be friends!


	5. Mario

Chapter 5- Mario MAYHEM

(Mario walks in after Sora exits)

Mario: Hey is Sora a here I just wanted to let him know he can be in smash bros.

Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars

Mario: Huh, what a are you.

Mario, he pushed Fred Fred Burger off a cliff

Mario: I would-a never push anyone off a cliff

FFB: Hello my name is Fred Fred Burger and I like nachos and frozen yogurt.

Mario: 00

FFB: I can say my name Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger…

(6 Hours Later)

FFB: And I like Sassycat Land and Filling out paperwork, and I like to spell my name…

Mario: I'm a okay with this. (twitch)

(12 Hours Later)

FFB: F-R-E-D-F-R-E-D-B-U-R… G-E-R Fred Fred Burger YES!

Mario: That's a it!

(Mario picks up Fred Fred Burger and throw him off a cliff)

FFB: And I can sing to laalalalalalalalalala!

KABOOM!

Mario: (panting) phew.

Mario he's the O RLY owl.

Owl: O RLY

YA RLY

Mario: NO WAI! Wait a minute we a used this joke

Owl: O RLY

Mario: Shut a up!

Mario he thinks Cheese is pretty.

Mario: a who?

Cheese: I'm a lady!

Mario: Oh a geez!

Cheese: YES!

Mario: I'm a outta here.

Now you know Mario, the Fred Fred Burger killing Owl who thinks cheese is pretty.

Mario: No they a don't

Well I'd like to dedicate this to Orange Sora and Blue Paratroopa

The colorful heroes.

Here is the lineup for the next chapters

**6. Bloo**

**Don Patch**

**Drover**

**Hank**

**Ed**

**Fred Fred Burger**

**Cheese**

**O RLY**

**Solid Snake**

**Lazlo**

**Clam**

**Jake Long**

**Juniper Lee**

**Yumi**

**Luffy**

**Raj**

**Bobobo**

**Danny Phantom**

**Sylvester**


	6. Bloo

Bloo's Doomy Future of Doomness

Bloo walks in and is unknown to the dangers he will endure.

Bloo: Where am I?

Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars

Bloo: Awesome I'm a star! Take that Mac, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Madame Foster, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Jerry (IT'S BERRY!), Goo, Imaginary Man, Nemisiter, Goofball, Cheese, Red, Terrance, The New Guy…

(6 Hours Later)

…Phillie, Billie, Ted, Ivan and Omgigarshsopoopaladeep.

Okay… Bloo he thinks that selling Lemonade in Winter is a good idea.

Bloo: I only did that once.

Play the clips!

(Clip 1)

Bloo: Would you like some Lemonade?

(Clip 2)

Guy in a Bloo Suit: Da would you like some Lemonade

(Clip 3)

Crudely Drawn Bloo: Would! Some! Lemonade!

(Clip 4)

Lolo: I like Lemonade!

Gokusnake: Get outta here

Goes on for some time…

(Clip 5067)

Cheese: I like Chocolate Milk-ah

Bloo: You, you… RIPOFF ARTIST!

Bloo comes over and kicks me in the shins!

Me: Oh My God! Why'd you do that?

Bloo: You're making me look dumb! That's why!

Bloo he thinks Chocolate Milk comes from a brown cow.

Bloo: I know it does!

Me: LOLOMGWTHECKBBQ

Bloo: Quit Abbreviating!

O RLY: O RLY!

Bloo: Get outta here!

Snake comes in and pulls out a rocket launcher!

Bloo: What the HECK!

Snake: So you're the one who's been torturing Agent 5673!

Bloo: Who?

Snake: Mac!

Bloo: OH FREEG!

Snake: Now say your prayers!

Bloo: Ahhhhh

Snake: I was kidding jeeze!

Me: A little overboard!

Snake: Don't blame me. You made the script!

No more 4th wall breaking!

Snake: Sorry! Besides you named yourself after me!

Me: No that's just because I like snakes

Snake: What! Then die!

Me: Holy Crap!


	7. Hank

For all of you who have waited… (Well quite a very long tedious time). I now present to you Know Your Stars: Cartoon Edition EPISODE 7. I have yet to give up an my best fanfic and will not. In 2008 there will be more Pop Culture references, video gaming, and lotsa spaghetti!! ROFLCOPTER! Well get prepared because here is EPISODE 7, In The 2nd Dimension. OOOOOOOOOOOOAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Spooky!

Episode 7: Hank The Cowbeardog

(Wanring: This particular episode will deal with Hank The Cowdog and We Love Katamari)

Author's Note: In order to keep people from being confused the Ominous Voice who tortures all my favorite characters, shall now be called, Voice.

An ominous tone sets the room as Hank walks in! Mwahahaha I'm so evil!

Voice: Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, I'm so ominous!! (Sorry, But I just love that word)

Hank: WTHeck is going on here!

Author: Hey! Since when is this mangy mutt allowed to use MY abbreviations!

Voice: Since you went bankrupt!

Author: I'm only 13! (Personal Info Teh Gaspzors)

Voice: If you don't mind I'm trying to torture someone here! You lowlife, pathetic brat!

Author: Let us not forget who is typing this!

Voice: Fine, fine. You always ruin fun! (Sigh) So where was I? Oh right. Hank the Cowdog, he's actually a Cowbear dog.

Hank: (Confused) What's a Cowbear?!?

Suddenly, the King Of All Cosmos jumped out of a random cardboard box and yelled…

King: IT"S A COW A BEAR, WE DO NOT GET IT, EARTH IS SO STRANGE!!!

Suddenly, Hank got run over by A Cowbear, two kintaro bears, one cow umbrella, about 60 cow pylons and OVER 9000 glasses of milk.

Author: OMG Cows N' Bears!

Hank just stared gapingly at hat had just happened.

Voice: (Very Freaked Out) Okaaaaaaaaaay… Hank the Cowbeardog, he has no personal hygiene!

Hank: (Comes Back To Reality) I do so have, personal highway!

Voice: Dude, I said hygiene…

Hank: That too, I have personal blue jean!

Voice: Hygiene…

Hank: Hyping?

Voice: Hygiene…

Hank: Human Genes?

Voice: Hygiene…

Hank: Hyenas?

(5.75 Hours Later)

Hank: Split Pea Soup?

Voice: Hygiene…

Hank: Herman Li?

Voice: (Sigh) Look forget it? I can't torture someone who can't even take insults properly!

Hank: What'd you say about me?!?!

Voice: Uh-oh! This could be bad. (Runs)

Hank: Freak

Sorry if this chapter seemed pretty stinky. I'm tired and don't want to type anymore. I may never update again! (KIDDING!) I'm just addicted to the game Rock Band it's so awesome. See y'all later!


End file.
